


Battle Scars

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Nice Armitage Hux, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Armitage Hux, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: The war’s affected them all in different ways, but together they find peace.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Battle Scars

The war leaves scars, both mental and physical.

There’s a gaping hole in Rose’s heart that her sister Paige used to fill.

Armitage hides the scars left from his blaster wounds by wearing long pants, even on the hottest days.

Rey has a deathly fear of lightning.

Ben is the only living member of the Solo family.

They try to return to some semblance of normal. They don’t stick around after the Resistance wins, instead retreating to a peaceful planet where there are no prying eyes and gossiping neighbors.

Dinner together every other Friday.

Movie night, once a month.

Weekly calls with Poe and Finn, who are working to start a more equal government.

Of course there are the not-so-normal things too.

It’s not uncommon for someone to wake up in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares and memories of the war.

After Jannah visits, the five of them start a program to help stormtroopers find their families, but there are so many searches that lead to dead ends and dead family members.

They visit the graves of their lost friends and family. Not the real ones, those are somewhere in deep space. Graves they dug and filled with a personal item belonging to the lost.

Slowly they all manage to find a place in the galaxy.

Rey and Ben work together to pass on the secrets of the Jedi and Sith.

Arm finds he enjoys farming, it’s much more peaceful than the constant bustle of the First Order ships, he says.

Rose, remembering her brief visit to Canto Bight, works to stop slavery on backwater planets.

As they find their places, they also find hope.

Rey is a bridesmaid in Rose and Arm’s wedding, and since she has no living relatives left, Ben gives Rose away.

A few years later, the Hux-Ticos’ three-year-old daughter Callie is a ring bearer in Rey and Ben’s wedding. Her parents help her toddle over to the couple, and it’s unclear who is happier.

Both families grow and change, but they still remain the best of friends.

All four of them are haunted by the ghosts of the past.

But all four of them are stronger together.


End file.
